In this application, the UKMC requests funds to expand and introduce new, exciting programs into the K-BRIN. The K-BRIN encompasses four Kansas universities that grant the Ph.D. in biomedical sciences [the UKMC, the University of Kansas-Lawrence (KU-L), K-State (K-State), and Wichita State University (W-State)], and five undergraduate campuses in Kansas (Emporia State University, Ft. Hays State University, Haskell Indian Nations University, Pittsburgh State University, Washburn University). The long-range objectives of the K-BR1N have been initiated within four Cores: (1) the Administrative Core (KUMC campus) is developing channels of communication to increase and strengthen inter-campus biomedical research and includes establishment of a nine campus TeleResearch Network; (2) the Bioinformatics Core (BC), KU-L campus, expedites the establishment of Bioinformatics technology that is accessible to biomedical research faculty on all campuses, (3) the Research Support Core (RSC), KUMC campus, is designed to strengthen the current academic, biomedical research environment by recruiting new science faculty and support the efforts of in-place Kansas investigators to become competitive for external (NIH) funding, and (4) the Training and Mentoring Core (TMC), K-State campus is establishing on-going programs with novel and exciting aspects designed to inspire outstanding undergraduate students to pursue careers in biomedical research in the State of Kansas. In this Supplement application we request funds for two new, innovative programs for attracting and retaining outstanding students and faculty as well as funds for improving the current initiatives. Aim 1 is to establish a New Participant "Star Trainee" Program that will broaden the scope of the K-BRIN by identifying outstanding students in all biomedical subdisciplines and bridging their training from undergraduate to graduate training. Aim 2 is to strengthen three of the original Cores that are underfunded. Aim 3 is to provide for supporting outstanding faculty at the Assistant to Associate Professor level in a program called "K-BRIN Faculty Scholars" and increasing faculty recruitment packages. We expect markedly to improve our chances of bringing Kansas's biomedical research to a new, higher level by implementing these highly innovative programs for trainees and faculty.